In recent years, a technology for positioning a lens unit by moving the lens unit utilizing a shape recovery motion of a shape-memory alloy has been developed for image pickup apparatuses. Patent literature 1 discloses a drive device for detecting a surrounding ambient temperature of a shape-memory alloy and controlling an amount of power applied to the shape-memory alloy during a resistance heating period based on the detected ambient temperature so that the temperature of the shape-memory alloy is constantly kept at a substantially fixed temperature regardless of the ambient temperature.
Patent Literature 1:
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S60-135673